The present invention relates generally to the field of medical devices, and more particularly, to encapsulation of stents.
Stents and related endoluminal devices are currently used by medical practitioners to treat portions of the vascular system that become so narrowed that blood flow is restricted. Stents are tubular structures, usually of metal, which are radially expandable to hold a narrowed blood vessel in an open configuration. Such narrowing (stenosis) occurs, for example, as a result of the disease process known as arteriosclerosis. Angioplasty of a coronary artery to correct arteriosclerosis may stimulate excess tissue proliferation which then blocks (restenosis) the newly reopened vessel. While stents are most often used to “prop open” blood vessels, they can also be used to reinforce collapsed or narrowed tubular structures in the respiratory system, the reproductive system, biliary ducts or any other tubular body structure. However, stents are generally mesh-like so that endothelial and other cells can grow through the openings resulting in restenosis of the vessel.
Polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) has proven unusually advantageous as a material from which to fabricate blood vessel grafts or prostheses used to replace damaged or diseased vessels. This is partially because PTFE is extremely biocompatible causing little or no immunogenic reaction when placed within the human body. This is also because in its preferred form, expanded PTFE (ePTFE), the material is light and porous and is potentially colonized by living cells becoming a permanent part of the body. The process of making ePTFE of vascular graft grade is well known to one of ordinary skill in the art. Suffice it to say that the critical step in this process is the expansion of PTFE into ePTFE following extrusion from a paste of crystalline PTFE particles. Expansion represents a controlled longitudinal stretching in which the PTFE is stretched up to several hundred percent of its original length. During the expansion process fibrils of PTFE are drawn out of aggregated PTFE particle (nodes), thereby creating a porous structure.
If stents could be enclosed in ePTFE, cellular infiltration could be limited, hopefully preventing or limiting restenosis. Early attempts to produce a stent enshrouded with ePTFE focused around use of adhesives or physical attachment such as suturing. However, such methods are far from ideal, and suturing, in particular, is very labor intensive. More recently, methods have been developed for encapsulating a stent between two tubular ePTFE members whereby the ePTFE of one-member contacts and bonds to the ePTFE of the other member through the openings in the stent. However, such a monolithically encapsulated stent tends to be rather inflexible. In particular, radial expansion of the stent may stress and tear the ePTFE. There is a continuing need for a stent that is encapsulated to prevent cellular intrusion and to provide a smooth inner surface blood flow and yet still capable of expansion without tearing or delaminating and is relatively more flexible.